The frienemy
by PinkSharky
Summary: The story it's about an enemy troll who infiltrate in Troll Village as a spy and try to betray them. But it will not be so easy for her after all the adventure that they will get through and also all the feelings. What she's going to do? Is she able to take Gary the remote from Branch and then just run and ruin them? Things will be difficult if someone will fall in love.
1. Chapter 1 and 2

_Hey everybody! This is my first story and i have chosen to be with Trolls. My English it's not perfect but i did my best._

 _A little note, I put songs in the story (only the title and who sing it), so if you want to have a better perspective and to enjoy the story more it will be nice to listen them too. I hope you will like it. :)_

Chapter 1

It was a nice day in Troll Village. Everybody was busy with a new party. Branch and Poppy were working on the decorations using the garlans cannon which Branch made especially for that. Guy Diamond was exercising his glitter surprise shoot while Smidge, Cooper, Satine and Chenille arranged the table and the cookies. Dj Suki kept everybody in a good mood with her remixes. Everything was perfect but what they didn't know was that not very far away, a few renegates trolls were working on a plan. A very evil plan to take posession of the Troll Village and dethrone queen Poppy.

" So listen up everybody.." started the orange troll named was a nice day in Troll Village. Everybody was busy with a new party. Branch and Poppy were working on the decorations using the garlans cannon wich Branch made spe ial for that. Guy Diamond was exercising his glitter surprise shoot while Smidge Cooper Satine and Chenille aranged the table and the cookies. Dj Suki kept everybody in a good mood with her remixes. Everything was perfect but what they didnt know was that not very far away a few renagates trolls were working on a plan. A very evil plan to take posession of the troll village and dethrone queen Poppy.

" So listen good everybody.." started the orange troll named Moxy " we need that remote as Trixx said. If we have that remote we control everything and everybody".

" I have an idea" the green troll named Jayden talked". What if we send someone that will become 'friend' with them and with the blue troll who have the remote?"

"Oh oh! Someone beautiful that he can fall in love with!He will be like a puppy then! Also it will be easy to find all the secrets and details about the Troll Village" said the dark purple troll named Trixx.

" Great great ideas guys. You are the best! And I think I have someone in mind" her gaze moved behind where a freakles blonde troll was reading.

"Meh, look at her, lost in her boring books, buuut maybe for once she can be useful".

Moxy and Elise were sisters with vey diffrent personalities and they never really liked echother.

"Hey Elise! Come here! We have a surprise for you" said Moxi with a wicked smile on her face.

The pale red troll lift her head from the book. She didn't wanted to go but the fierce look of her sister made her move.

" We have a mission for you!" Said Jayden very proud.

"I am not sure that I want to be in this 'conquer the world' thing.." said a little cold Elise. She had a bad feeling about this.

"Just...listen, ok when you come back from the mission you can move alone, of course, if you succeed"

" Seriously? I can finally leave by myself?" Said Elise with big eyes. She started to have a good feeling about this.

" All you have to do is to get us a remote. Simple, no?" said Moxy looked with a smile at her

"Too simple if you ask me."

" In order to bring that to us, you need to make the owner of the remote fall in love with you so you can control him easy. His name is Branch and you need to be very friendly with everybody to not make them suspect you and to find out all their secrets. You need to be best friend with a pink troll named Poppy, she is the queen" continued her big sister.

" Wait...you know that it takes time for all of this...long time.. how much time actually?...Can't someone just go and steal the remote?"

" Ăă dăă! We alredy tried that. You can't make it work unless you make that guy say all the secrets about it. That's why you have to go, plus he will never let his guard down! We need you to make things a little relaxed" answerd a little iritated Jayden.

"And still, why m.." Elise could not finish her sentence.

" They will find you more atractive and cute than us..." said Moxy without finishing.

" But obvious they have no taste" intrerupted Trixx what Moxy said.

"Like I was saying (Moxy frowned at the dark purple troll) unfortunately you are the best, also you have the imagination to make a story and get their compassion and you are the only one that has the time. We will remain here making preparations all that time"said Moxy serious.

"Wowowo what 'all that time'? How much time I need to stay there?" Asked Elise starting to have a bad feeling about this again.

"Well..you said yourself that it will take time so.. you can't come in less that two months or more than three." Moxy said the last part very quick so Elise wouldn't have time to interupt her.

Elise felt angry because she knew that she can't say no...she was just standing there looking for an answer. Two months will be an agony and what if she will get caught? What if they will hate her or even k-k-kill her?..she doesnt have a friendly personality at all so she will have to pretend. And more..she needs to make a guy fall in love with her? When she never had a date in her life? All those thoughts came in a second in her head.

" I know it will be hard but think about your new home, nice and cozy, just two months and it's yours" pretended Moxy to support her in a nice way.

"Ok..i will do it but if something bad happens..then how i will comunicate with you?" Asked Elise worried.

"Well...after two months I will send Trixx to check on you. Also, she will guid you to their village."

" Wait... we will not talk at all? For two months?" Elise felt good and scared at the same time. It will be some time for her alone and she will be left by her sis and her retarded friends...but if something goes wrong, they are the only one who can save her.

"You will be just fine" more false encouragement from her sister pretending very good that she is concerned.

"When do i have to leave?" Asked the freckles troll a little nervous.

"Hmm we wanted tomorrow b..."

"Tomorrow?" Said Elise panicking.

"Just let me finish, would you? So..we wanted tomorrow but our plan needs more work, also we need to make a lot of changes here so you can leave next week. Everything needs timed perfectly. You need to remember well on which day and hour Trixx will come, so you are ready and you dont slow us down" said the orange troll pissed.

"Ok i guess.." she said not really convinced.

" You are free for now till i have more details" said very satisfied Moxy.

'Wow..i would even get more details...I am impresed' said Elise sarcastically to herself. After she left, Moxy started to make fun of her" Did you even heard what she said? Was like 'how much time' ' tomorrow?' 'Why me?' she was like blah blah..(she starts to sing Blah Blah Blah from Armin van Buuren together with her friends)

Elise went to bed but she could not sleep at all sice then almost no night. She was visible worried and she was even eating less. But that was not a problem for her group. They were just fighting for her plate or making fun of her saing that her head is in the clouds. Her sister pretended to take her side sometimes and everybody needed to excuse. False excuses of course. Elise never showed that she knows all the mascarade and she pretended to be nice too.

'Actually, I need to pretend all the time to be nice with them...it will be easy there..i just have to continue doing what i do with my sister and her retarded friends' thought Elise positively. She already felt better. She made a list with all her stuff and she also tried to make a story in her head that will atract the compassion of the trolls. She was more or less ready for the trip, waiting for Trixx to come outside. They were celebrating inside already, she could hear them singing (Ways to Be Wicked Descendants 2). Elise could hear something like 'We got all the ways to be' and some letters 'w-i-c-k-e-d'

'I really don't like them, so full of themselfs'. But finally the troll that she waited for was there.

"Be careful and come back safe!" said Moxy.

"Ok, I will" answerd Elise.

"I was actually talking to Trixx, but yeah, you too take care, byeeee!"

They got on the worm motorcycle of her sister and they were gone. Elise could still hear Jaydan saying "That was a good one" and then both laughing.

On the road,they didnt talked too much, actually they didnt talked at all. They took only one break on the road. Trixx had to ride at night as well so they will arrive right in the morning when everybody was awake.

Chapter 2

It was a sunny day in Troll Village. Trixx and Elise were just having a fight when Poppy heard it. She checked some bushes when she finally found Elise wich was very surprised and stressed in the same time.

"Umm hello, it's everything ok there? Were you was arguing with someone?" asked Poppy confused.

"Yes yes..I mean no, I mean...evrything it's fine, i was just..umm" she started to mumble and look for something around.'Found it' thought her then she said loudly "See? I was just talking with this egg." she said with a forced smile on her face.

"Ow, ok I understand, I dont think I ever saw you before. I am Poppy" she said with a big warm smile on her face while she gave her hand to her as a gesture of friendship.

Elise was amazed by Poppy's behavior and she shaked her hand too "I am Elise, I am searching for a new home..if you can help me.." said the pale red troll hoping that she will not be caught.

"Why didn't you said so from the begining?" Poppy took Elise's hand and drag her into the village.

"Guyssss we have a new comer!" She started to sing and all the other trolls singed with her to the amazement of Elise. She never expected such a big welcome. 'Poppy didn't even questioned me, she knows only my name!' thought Elise.

"Come to meet my best friends" said Poppy draging her around.

"This is Suki the best Dj, Guy Diamond a very funny guy, then we have Satin and Chenille twin sisters and the best outfit makers. Smidge is the strongest from all of us, and you will have to meet Biggi with Mr. Dinkles and Cooper later. I will just go to bring Branch" said Poppy already running.

Elise remained there talking with Poppy's friends thinking at the last name that Poppy said.'So Branch, my target. I can't wait to meet you. Actually i have a bad feeling about this.'

Poppy arrived at Branch's bunker and started to knock hard .

"Branch, Branch are you there?" yelled Poppy.

The blue troll jumped oud with a stick in his hand

"What is it Poppy? Are we under attack?" he asked ready for battle.

"No, but Branch you have to come with me! We just have a guest! That with luck will stay here forever!" said Poppy very excited.

"Wait wait, wich guest? A troll?" asked Branch being suspicous.

"Yess! She is so beautiful and she is a traveler actually, she needs a home, she was talking with an egg when i found her in the bushes and she has SPECKLEEESSS!" talked Poppy very fast and without even breathing.

"Wowowo easy there Poppy." Branch stopped her "what you want to say is that you just found a random homeless troll IN THE BUSHES and without any question you let in the village? What if she is a spy? Or an assassin?"

"Umm..well..I asked if everything was good over there. Is that not enough?"

"Poppy!" freaked Branch out

"Just come! She is very cute" said Poppy draging Branch to the place where Elise was

"All assassins are cute"

They kept on arguing till they got to Elise. She was already having fun with the other trolls.

" Now stop it and be nice" said Poppy as a last warning

then she moved her attention to Elise "Hey, I am back. He is Branch, one of my best friends"

"Nice to meet you, I am Elise." she gave her hand. She just learned that 1 hour ago from Poppy.

"Yeah, hi there. From where did you said that you come? And how come that you are alone?" Started Branch to interrogate her without even looking at her hand

"Branch!" Said Poppy looking upset.

"I am coming from a far village.." she could not finish.

" Do you know the coordonates? And how come that you got here if it's sooo far away?" he just continued.

"Enough, Branch!" said Poppy very mad taking him by his hand. The pink furious troll dragged Branch far from Elise and she started talking

" What's wrong with you? It is so difficult for you to be more..umm NICE AND FRIENDLY with her? That's the purpose here..you know?

"That is your purpose! Mine is to protect everybody! Like, come,on you don't know anything about her yet you want to be her friend..." protested the blue troll

"Oo that reminds me of someone else that i wanted to make my friend and i did not know anything about him..olny that he was grumpy all the time." counterattacked Poppy.

"Well, at least i was there all the time..."

" All the time it's an exageration"

"We don't even know from where she comes..like we know nothing about her past!"

"And we don't want to force trolls to say things about their painful past if they are not ready yet..isn't so Branch? Poppy said with one eyebrow raised.

"Why do you keep comparing her with me? We are very different!

"Suuuure Branch, sure."she said with a funny look on her face.

"Grr..ok i will try to be less paranoiac but it's all I can promise for now."

"And more...friendly.." added Poppy.

"But Poppy..." he said with a sad face..

" Branch..."

" Fine... and more friendly" said the blue troll giving up.

"Now go there and excuse yourself!" insisted Poppy

With a very unhappy face Branch, accepted his fate. He went directly to her trying to seem happy.

"Sorry for earlier. I am just not a friendly type.. i need to go now." And he turned his back

"It's ok. I perfectly understand you.." she said making Branch stop and listen for a bit.

"I am the same" whispered to herself further, with a sad face looking down. The blue troll heard her and turned to look one more time before he really left.

Poppy tried to talked more with Elise to make her feel better. They decided that she will stay at Poppy's house until she has her own house. Elise had to promise that tomorrow she will sing a song for everybody because everyone was curoious about her voice. She got nervous about that and she decided to search for a place where she can be alone. The freckle troll was walking to the forest leaving behind the party.

Branch saw Elise going alone somewhere, she looked suspicious for him. Actually everything looked suspicious to Branch. So he thought that is better to follow her and see what she is doing.

She just went to the pond and sit near the water, she seemed very sad and she was..." crying?" Said Branch whispering " why is she cring?..maybe it's my fault..maybe i was too harsh.. i should go and talk to her or..."

" Branch, what you think you are doing here?" Poppy appeared from nowhere and scared Branch to death

" Aaa Poppy! Why did you do that?"he asked turning all white.

"I told you so many times to leave her alone. You was spying on her aren't you?" Asked Poppy with one eyebrow raised up and with her hands crossed.

" No no..i was just...umm. i saw that she is sad and i wanted to comfort her" said Branch with a grinning sweaty face

"You wanted to comfort her staying in the bushes with a binocular? I don't know how that really helps."

" Seriously she is crying over there. Look for yourself."

But Elise was not there anymore.

"Look what you did! Maybe she heard us and she got scared! Now she will think that we spying on her which YOU did Branch and she will never want to be our friend" said Poppy freaking out.

But Branch disappeared too, while Poppy was talking.

"BRAAANCHHH!" yelled Poppy.

The blue troll was running at his safe place while he heard some singing. He followed the sound and deep in the forest found Elise again. He wanted to leave just to not get caught by Poppy...but when he heard her, with such a sad voice he just stood and kept listened amazed. (Elise sings Epilogue from Cristiana)

He was so caught in her song that he started to follow her, he slipped making noise. Elise got scared

"Who is there?" Elise asked with fear in her voice

'I am so stupid..i should have left from the beginning' talked Branch to himself. 'If i don't move she will not find me. I think she is already gone.'

"Branch?" Asked Elise innocently.

"Aaaa!" Screamed Branch scared that she got him. Elise looked at him with big eyes without saying anything.

'What should I do? What should I say? She will ask what am I doing here! What am i doing here?' 1000 thougts came in Branch's head.

"Don't worry. I will not ask you why are you here. You probably followed me to see if i do something that will harm your friends."

A sad smile appeared on her face " I would like that someone will care about me so much as you care about everybody. I know you don't trust me and I will not ask you to do it". 'What am i even saying? I need to make him trust me! Why i am talking like this... i just can't lie or pretend...I am just..myself. I need to remain focuse on my plan!'

Branch remained once more amazed by that red pale troll. He didn't know for how many times she did that in one day. She was indeed cute but he needs to remain cold and don't lose his cool.

"I just wanted to say that even if i don't trust you i should't have had react like that earlier..or to follow you. This time I am sorry..honestly" he said avoiding her gaze.

Elise just smiled to him then she left. Branch continued to stay there just thinking.

She needed to find Popy's house. They were almost all the same, hanging on the tree. How was she supposed to find it.

'Wait a second' she looked beter. On a pink house was a huge placard with 'Elise here'. She found that funny but at least she knew where she needed to go. She entered in the small house very carefully.

"Eliseeee! I am so glad to see you! I thought you left!" Poppy jumpedto hug her

" I will never leave without saying something and I really like it here. Thank you for letting me staing here"

They went to bed and still talking. Poppy was such a nice troll to be betrayed like that 'ow no, i am not allowed to think like this! And from the first day too! It can't be true. She needed to stick to her plan.' Get Elise lost in her thoughts when Poppy's voice resound again in the dark

"I am sorry for Branch's behavior..he is a very good friend, after he get to know to you. It may sound weird but.."

"I know that, Poppy, you don't have to excuse him. Actually, after i left he came again to say that he is really sorry"

"No way! Branch? That blue troll?" Asked Poppy amazed

"Yep" smiled Elise

"The blue troll with a green vest and brown pants? That troll? Branch!?"

"Yes, that troll!"

They both started to laugh very loud.

After they talked about tomorrow and all the things that Poppy needs to show to her they finally fell asleep.

Poppy woke up first and even if she will never admited it, she slept horrible. She didn't know why. She was too nervous that someone new is in the same room with her. That kept her awake thinking the whole night.

Branch was awake too in his bunker. He was thinking how he will be able to explain that he spied Elise the second time in the same day and he got caught as well! Right after she was yelling at him to not do it...and after he promised to be a nice troll. What he's gonna say? All of a suddon he heard someone knocking from outside.

'Maybe it's not Poppy..like, it can be anybody, right?' Thought Branch

"Branch? It's me Poppy! Are you in there? I need to talk to you" said Poppy continuing knocking.

'Great..it's Poppy and as wasn't already bad enough..she wants to.."talk"...I know that type of "talking" '

He opened the trap very carefully preparing for the worst.

"Braaaanch!"

The first thing that she did was to hug him.

"Woo...what are you doing?" Asked Branch complitely confused

.

"Elise told me what happened yesterday."

" And you are not upset?" Said the blue troll with big eyes

" Why should I? You went to appologize the second time, I should have had believe you when you tried to tell me yesterday. I'm sorry Branch!" Said Poppy.


	2. Chapter 3

Branch was a little surprised. 'Normally, a spy will want to put fight between everybody to distract them. Obvious, she is not a good spy..if she is one..or an assassin... she doesn't act like none of the too! She should put conflicts between us! Do I really have to show her how this job it s done?'

"Branch..Braaaannchh! Are you still with me? "Asked Poppy seeing that Branch is totally lost in his thoughts.

"Yes, I am still here"

" Ok! I have to go now, it's a very busy day today! I just came to tell you that. Bye Branch!" Said Poppy already leaving.

The whole day Poppy showed the Troll Village and presented everybody to Elise. When they were done with their tour, Poppy said:

"I showed you almost everything. Just one thing if you want, I will be more than happy to show it. Branch's bunker."

Elise heard a lot about that bunker. Trixx could not get in so she became automatically curious.

"I would like to." she smiled.

Branch was very busy trying to repair a gathering fruits robot. He was very focused because he couldn't find the problem when someone knocked on the bunker's door.

" Branch, is me, Poppy! Open up!"

He just pressed the button for the door to open still very focused on his robot.

"Hey Branch, nice to see you!" Said poppy smiling.

"Hey Poppy!" answered Branch very focused on his work, still not looking.

" I hope you don't mind if I brought Elise here. She was curious too about your secret place."

"Ow no, everything it's fine" said Branch still very busy.

After a moment he snapped out

" Wait! What did you said?" Branch turn his head to see the 2 girls staying there.

" Are you crazy to bring her here? She will just take all the weapons and kill us right away, Poppy! What was on your mind?" Branch jumped and start to hide random things under everywhere without even looking on what he is taking. Poppy smiled embarrassed to Elise (who was feeling already bad for coming) and took Branch aside to talk.

Elise could hear their whispers and that both were upset. She started to look around and the gathering robot from the table got her attention. She looked a while then she saw something wrong 'this piece should not be here! It keeps all the power from the main source!' Saying that, she took a plastic piece which was between two electric cables. The robot started to make sounds.

"Stay away from that!" She could hear Branch yelling.

"I am sorry I just..." Elise tried to excuse herself while Branch came.

" It's working!" He said very happy forgetting that 'the enemy' was there.

" What did you do?" He asked amazed.

" Well the compressor could not work because he didn't got enough electricity from the main source. This piece was in between and made all the problems." She said smiling and very proud of herself.

" Wow, incredible! That is such a beginner mistake!" Branch smiled too being very enthusiast.

" Yeah! I know! Like, you think all the time on the super complicate stuff and you open up the engine when the problem it's just a little piece of plastic! That is so funny!"

They both started to laugh and talk enthusiast about components when Poppy interrupted them smiling.

"I am glad that you two get along finally" she looked more at Branch that now was in a very good mood.

They both stopped and became serious.

"I..I just saw that piece there...was luck that I figured out what the problem really is" Elise looked down becoming sad.

" What are you even talking about? You know as much as I do!" Branch found her reaction weird.

"No, I really don't! Poppy? Can we leave now?" Elise asked looking like a sad puppy.

"Yes..but Branch is right. Why would you want to hide such a nice talent?"

" That is no talent... it's just a way to make people fun of you saying that you are a nerd or a weirdo." Started Elise looking on the ground.

"Elise..." Poppy said with a sad face too.

"Because of my passion and my 'nice talent' I could not have a friend! Not even one friend! Nobody...they were just laughing. So I got lost in my books alone. I have the occasion to make friends now. I don't want to miss again that chance." Elise was amazed again by her honest words. She felt like she couldn't pretend and she really wanted to make friends...but she just said to herself that it's for the plan and she have no real feelings for them. Even if she knew deep in her soul that it was a lie and she desire to be their friend. After all, everything was completely true . But she avoided to say how bad she was treated by her sister and her friends because of her reading passion. Just because was not about fashion and make up and were robots and scientific stuffs that they could not understand.

"I will never avoid you for your passion and I don't know who will ever do that, I don't think they are really trolls but here you don't have to be worried about that. Nobody will judge you for such a thing. And about losing? Well, for sure you will not lose Branch, I think you just won a friend with the same passion" Poppy smiled to Elise and Branch.

" Let's not exaggerate there Poppy. Friends it's too much..." Branch was interrupted by Poppy

" Too much perfect I know! It's already late. We should go. Don't forget that you have to sing with us today. Everybody is excited about you!"

'Ow nooo! I totally forgot!' Thought Elise.

" Yeah sure...I am ready.." she lied

"See you later Branch, you have to come as well!" Said Poppy while they were leaving.

"I will think about it."

"Bye Branch!" Elise said very quiet.

She was on the stage with a lot of trolls looking at her. She was very nervous and she wanted to be brave..brave like a...bear! She just remembered a song that she wrote a long time ago to make herself feel better. She started to sing shy. (Everything at once by Lenka) Her voice sounded so sweet and pure. Everybody seemed to like it and she got more confidence. At the final everybody applauded. Every single troll loved her song. Even Branch who was hiding, listened and he could not help feeling curious when he heard from the stage that she composed that song. He was thinking what her past hide and also her soul. He smiled feeling weird that 'the little spy' make him feel this way and then he went to his place before he was seen.

Next day, Elise asked Poppy if she can go again to see Branch's work because was interesting for her. Elise realized too late that her pink friend looked very tired and she was not in the mood for anything.

"But in another day it's also good" tried Elise to not pressure her.

Poppy 's eyes begin to sparkle.

" O-my-goodness! someone is interested in Branch! I can't believe." She snapped out.

" What do you mean? I just.."

"No! Like really someone is finally interested in what he is doing, we know that he works so hard to protect us and that he makes all kinds of crazy stuff in his bunker but nobody seem to appreciate him. He will be so excited about you just wait! He will be very happy to see you again."

"You really think that?" Asked Elise relieved

"Because I was starting to feel that it s a bad idea. If you remember yesterday he was not so happy.."

"He was! He just doesn't show it" Poppy said that very confident in her words.

Once they where there, Elise was watching to a new project that Branch was working on while he dragged Poppy in a corner and started to whisper-shout .

"I am definitely not happy to see her again here! What do you think you are doing? This is a secret place! She can be the enemy! You can't bring her here everyday!" Branch said annoyed.

"Everything is fine over there?" Elise turned and asked them finding weird that they are whispering.

" Yes, yes we just...talk some things out. Everything it s perfectly fine!" smiled Poppy

" Come on! Like look at her how interested is she in in your work, and how much she knows about robots and all those crazy stuff, plus you promised to be less paranoid! Just give her a chance!" continued Poppy to Branch now

" I have to go now. While she was leaving she looked at them and said" have fun you too.

"Poppy wait! I will come with you!" Elise said scared.

Branch found her reaction weird while he was looking at her running after Poppy.

They talked at the entrance but Branch could not hear what they were saying.

"Looks like you have bad luck Branch, she wants to see the Scrap Book Club first!" Poppy said very enthusiastic on Elise's decision

"So bad. But it's ok. I will survive.." said Branch sarcastically.

After they left, he kept on thinking how she reacted like...she was..."afraid of me?"He asked himself.

The queen was visible tired and she could not keep up with her duty. That night when she was supposed to watch the comet rain with the other trolls she fall asleep. Nobody knew what is wrong with her..except Elise. She knew that it's her fault. Poppy wanted so hard to make her feel safe and to be a good friend that every night they kept on talking till late. After that,Poppy could not sleep being too nervous about Elise's presence.

After the Comet Rain, Elise and Poppy went to Poppy's house. Elise needed to make a plan and to move somewhere else where she could not bother anyone. She thought that she will have a lot of time because Poppy will instantly fell asleep but no. The queen started again to talk about all the things in the World till late.

Elise still had no plan yet..but speaking on plans.. She felt weird about her mission and she kept saying to herself every time that she still has two months. 'After a month here I will still have two..they said maximum three. I can have a little fun too.' She thought trying to hide her real feelings about all the trolls.

Next day both girls woke up very tired.

"I am sorry Poppy" Elise said.

"It is no problem" answered Poppy trying to smile. She didn't even know why Elise was sorry for but she was too tired to ask.

The queen had a lot of stuff to do on that day so she could not be all the time with Elise like she did in her first days. Elise spend a little time with Guy Diamond and Smidge. She found them very nice trolls. After that she wanted to go to the pond again. That was her favorite place. On her way she saw Branch putting some traps nearby. When she saw that, an idea hit her. 'That's it!' She said to herself and went after Branch.

"Hey Branch.." she said shy like always.

"Today you can't visit my bunker, I am working on defense" said Branch not very friendly.

" Well...I wanted to ask you something. If you can give me a survival tent." she said very fast her request, not wanting to annoy him

"Why would I even want to give you that?" said Branch being suspicious of her.

" Because everybody sees how tired is Poppy all the time..it's all my fault! She can't sleep because of me! So I want to move, that way she can relax and sleep good" said Elise feeling guilty.

Branch looked at her while she confessed. He started to think that she is not really a spy. His feelings were so weird on one moment he was very panicked that she was a spy and the other moment he wanted to be her best friend. 'Doesn't work like that...' he said for himself

" Umm Branch? If you don't want to help me I will find something else. Just give me an answer." Said Elise a little impatiently and fearful of Branch's serious face.

"If Poppy will find out that I gave you a tent to sleep in the most dangerous place at night she will kill me! Also, believe me! It's dangerous out there. At night a lot of scary creatures come outside."

"Poppy will never find out! I can take care of myself!" Elise said proudly.

"I can't believe that I will say this...but... you can come to stay with me, the bunker is big enough and there are a lot of free r..."

" No! It's ok Branch. You don't have to do this! I know it will be awful for you." Elise smiled embarrassed.

"Well awful it's..." tried Branch to be more friendly knowing that she act so distant because of him.

"Can I have the tent please?" Elise didn't let him finish.

"If that is really what you want..." he waited looking at her. Maybe she will say 'no'. She looked back.

" Yes that is really what I want!" She said it inpatiently.

"I am going to check." Pretending that he actually will check, still hoping that she will change her mind.

Branch came with the tent and helped her to assemble it. Then they both went to Poppy. After they tell all the fabricated story she looked suspicious at the two trolls.

"I am sorry that I didn't tell you about my sleeping problems. I just didn't wanted you to feel bad" started Poppy "and about sleeping in the bunker... I never expected that Branch will do something like this. But I am glad that he asked it. I am proud of you" she looked at Branch who started to feel very guilty that he was lying.

"Thank you.." he answered not so proud of himself..

"Ok! So let's get started with the moving. I will help!" Poppy jumped ready .

"Wowowo!" Elise and Branch said at the same time.

They looked shocked for a second to each other and Branch let Elise talk.

"You really don't have to! You are very tired and Branch offered already. Right Branch?" Elise looked like 'please lie once more'

Branch looked back at Elise like 'what it matters one extra lie in this sea of lies?'

"Suure! I will be glad to help while you get some sleep Poppy" he smiled.

"I am very glad to see that you two get along so good!" Poppy smiled back.

Elise took the books first while he took other objects.

All the stuff were in the tent.

"Thank you, Branch..." Elise said ashamed.

"They were just a few things, was not a big deal."

"Not for that, I mean for that as well but, that you kept the secret. I know it's difficult to lie your friends. Even if I don't have some, I can imagine how it is."

"It's ok" he said lightly smiling towards her.

"You really need to be careful though. I was not joking about those beasts. I actually found it nice that you risk your life just for Poppy to take a good sleep." Branch tried to make a joke.

"Ha ha. Maybe if you are lucky they will eat me." Elise continued too.

"Nobody can have so much luck."

They both laughed, once more going with the wave and forget about the stress between them.

Branch said that he has something to do and he left. He knew that if something will attack she will have no chance against it.

So he started to put traps around her tent without being observed. He thought that she is probably sleeping because it was very quiet in there. 'I need to protect her, otherwise Poppy will kill me. Yeah...that's why I am doing this. Not like I care..'Branch lied to himself. His job was done. Now he put a micro-fly so he can hear when creatures will attack. Maybe it will be safe. It's not so deep in the forest.

The night came and for Elise was difficult to fall asleep. She could hear movements of leafs, and weird sounds made by the birds. She was thinking on what Branch said about all the creatures and she was terrified. She started to cry, getting scared with a lantern in her hand, her only light.

Branch could barely hear that but he noticed it. He didn't knew what was so he decided to check it out.

Elise stopped from crying, listening to the noises from outside. Something came closer and she was shaking. Branch just came in the tent asking what happened.

"Aaaaaaaa!" Elise yelled scared to death and threw the lantern towards him and started to cry again.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa! yelled Branch too.

"Shhhh! It's me, Branch!" He tried to calm her.

She was very grateful that it was Branch but she could not speak, she was still too scared.

"I am sorry that I scared you! I just wanted to see if everything is ok." Branch started guilty

"It's not..you were right, it's very scary here. I am afraid that I will be attacked!" She said trying to stop the tears.

"Well I didn't told you..but, I put traps everywhere around you, so basically nothing can touch you. You are safe" he said going closer to her.

He wanted to put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. 'Maybe she will think that I am weird or she will slap me...' so he decided that will only support her by talking. 'How she can be an assassin...' he stared to doubt himself.

Branch said that he can hear if something will happen and he will come.

"So now you have to sleep and relax. Ok?" He asked feeling weird about the situation.

"Yes. Thanks again Branch! I really appreciate your effort. I think it's annoying to look after someone that you don't like.

'Ouch... I said only once that I don't like her but apparently she reproach me all the time..like it's bothering her or like she want to make me feel bad for saing that.' Actually, Elise didn't know neither why she did that, maybe she wanted to not be true, waiting to contradict her.

"Listen..I know what I said back then but it's not really..."

" It's ok! You don't have to excuse yourself. I told you that before." she smiled going under her blanket.

Branch left thinking on his way back to the bunker. 'All the time when I want to say something nice or to repair a mistake that I made in the first place she stops me...all the time. Like she doesn't want to hear me saying nice stuff.'

Elise was totally under the blanket. 'Why is he trying to be nice? I don't want that. It's already hard enough that everybody is so warm and friendly. Yet, I need to make him fall in love with me. But I don't want that! Maybe in a month or two I will want it. Yeah! That's it! I will just work on the plan later. Like I said before, I will just enjoy this for now. Actually, I should let Branch be nice. It's not like I will fall for him or something. I will be cold as an ice cube.' Elise felt already better thinking this way. She was not forced to start the plan now..she had all the time to be herself until 'the awful moment will come. No, no! I can't think like that. will bw no awful moment! I will get my own house and I will be very happy!' she encouraged herself once more.

Elise slept pretty good that night. She woke up early and get to the pond for some water letting the tent open. While she was there, Poppy passed by searching for some special mushrooms. She saw from far away a weird bush and she went closer. The closer she got the more she realized that was not a bush. It was a tent.

'What's with this here?' She thought suspiciously. She took a peek inside. 'Wait a second! I recognize those objects!'

" Braaanchhh!" Poppy yelled angry.

He could hear that without the micro-fly which was probably dead from the noise.

He came fast knowing already why Poppy was mad.

"Ow hey poppy.."

" Can you explain me what is this?" Asked poppy still upset

"Well it's a survival tent! Also it has 2 doors and..." tried Branch to avoid the real answer.

" I don't care about that! Why is it here with all Elise's stuff in ?"

" I can explain that.." he started to mumble searching for a good explanation.

" No, you don't have to, it was my idea, Poppy." Elise came with a leaf full of water in her hands after she heard the little dispute.

" Branch said that I can stay in his bunker but I didn't wanted to bother him and you already have no place so I will just stay here till my house it's done." Continued her on a sincere tone.

" You can't stay here..it's not safe, and the idea of staying in the bunker it's the best for now. I was thinking about that too but I could not force Branch to do that..but now that he offered, it's different." said Poppy smiling at Branch who was failing smiling

"Yeah...but you know..Branch doesn't really likes me...and..umm.." tried Elise to find an excuse to hide the real reason.

" Wait a second! Don't tell me that you are afraid of Branch!"

'I knew it' thought Branch feeling weird.

They were amazed.

" Are you really afraid of me? Why?" Branch asked curious. He remembered very good the other moment when she acted like that. He never thought that she will ever take him serious and he kind of regretted making such a fuss about her being an assassin or a spy.

" See what you did? I told you to be more friendly!" the two of them started to argue about it, while Elise was searching for a good moment to say something.

" Guys, guys it's ok! I am not really afraid of you Branch it s just.. not a comfortable feeling..it's weird and hard to explain" tried her to fix things up.

" Good, because you don't have to be, you see, Branch only wants to protect us and sometimes he can exaggerate with his protection, right Branch? Asked Poppy.

" Right!" answered very responsible the blue troll.

" And we are a family to him that's why he does his best, right Branch?"

" Right again!" He answered with the same responsibility on his face.

" And he will protect you just like he protect all of us right, Branch?"

" Totally right! Wait, what?" Snapped Branch from his responsible state.

"Elise, you are already part of the family!" smiled Poppy.

"Am I?" Asked Elise surprised.

" Is she? asked Branch more surprised.

"Yes you are, and in two days you will have your official ;welcome to our family; party. It will be awesome!

" Wow, thank you..I don't even know what to say.. In such a short time" Elise answerd clumsy.

" You don't have to say anything, just accept Branch's offer."

" I have a room with a key, very far from mine if you want" sighted Branch.

" And are you sure you are ok with this?" Asked Elise unsure.

"I..." started Branch to talk.

"Of course he is sure. You two will be best buddies in no time" said Poppy interrupting Branch and hugging the two of them putting them closer.

" Ok. It's decided. This time I am personally helping with your stuff just to be sure"


	3. Chapter 4

The three of them started to move again the things around. Branch was amazed how many good books she has. He needed to make courage and ask if he can read a few. Elise was excited but nervous as always about the parties so she started to ask questions.

"And what is usually happening on this sort of parties? What do I have to do? How should I dress? Do I need to bring something?"

" No need to panic. Just be yourself. Well, we usually dance, sing and the exception is that you have to hug every troll and shake their hand. That is actually the most special thing." Poppy answered smiling like always.

"Do I have to say my name too when I shake their hands?"

"Yes. Like that everybody will know your name. You don't have to worry. You don't have to know their names right away. Everything in time." Poppy assured her.

"I wish that another friend of us will be here for your party. His name is Creek. He is now on a trip to clear his aura in the mountains." The pink troll continued.

"I also can't wait to meet him. He seems important to you. Everybody actually." Elise said that having a weird feeling close to jealousy.

They entered in the bunker where Branch was waiting already.

"This way. I have a room at the end of the hallway. I was not ready for this so I had to take out some of my stuff." He said showing the way to a nice cozy room.

"It is perfect!" Elise said excited and happy looking everywhere.

" There are so many books and notebooks" Poppy remarked.

"Yes. Here are my projects notes and my informational books. I will move now a part just for you to have place for yours." the blue troll answered.

He took a big pile of notebooks.

" Be careful with those, Branch!" Poppy looked terrified.

"I have everything under contr..." Branch said that while he walked into something. All the notebooks fell on the ground. One of them dropped to the floor and opened right in front of Elise.

"That was close." The pink troll said covering her head.

"Yeah! Let me help with this." Elise took the notebook from the ground, but when she looked...

"No way!" She said very loudly.

Branch came already in alert.

"It's this a Classic Kingfisher 9000?" She asked looking a little crazy. She shuffled the notebook in Branch's face.

"Easy there. Indeed it is a CK9000. I am actually surprised that you've heard about that."

"Hearing about it? That is the best rod ever! Did you made a copy of project the original project ? Do you have it?" She started very enthusiastically to ask questions.

"Yes i did copy that and I wanted to make it too because maybe you don't know but they are..."

"...only six in the whole World" they said the last part in the same time.

"I know, it's sad. Did you really made the project all alone?" Elise asked surprised once more.

"Yes. All by myself. I started to work on one but I don't really know where it is. I gave up on it."

"Nooo no! Why would you do that? You are genius! I would give everything to have one!"

Poppy was listening very carefully but she could not understand about what they were talking.

"Can I see? What is it?"

"It's the best fishing rod ever made!" Elise and Branch said again at the same time.

"Wow! You too are good at talking at the same time!" Poppy laughed while they looked amazed at each other.

They explained everything about that magic rod to Poppy while they were bringing stuff in the new room.

Everything was moved in the new 'house'. Elise thanked them and remained to put all her objects in the shelves while Poppy and Branch left.

"Thank you once more for letting her sleep here. It's very nice of you." Poppy thanked gratefully.

"Don't worry. It's nothing.. but I can't believe that she knows about CK9000 and so many details too! She is amazing!" Said Branch with a lot of enthusiasm.

"Well, look who is in the whole friendship thing now." Poppy said very proud of herself.

"Maybe you were right Poppy, she is not so bad. And I can keep an eye of her without being so paranoid and crazy all the time." tried Branch to hide the fact that he started to like her and he kind of wanted to give up on the whole spy thing. Deep inside he wanted to be wrong...

"Branch! I totally forgot about the 'horror story night'! I need to go back and say to Elise. I also need to start the preparations!" Poppy freaked out.

"I will go to tell Elise about it. You make sure everything will be ready for tonight."

They both left in opposite directions.

Branch told everything to Elise and she offered her help right away.

"You are also coming?" She asked.

"Well, Poppy kind of need all the hands she can get so I guess.."

" I mean to the story thing. Will you be there as well?" Elise asked hoping that Branch will come.

" I think I will be there...why not..?..." he kind of gave up after she saw Elise's face.

"And stop doing that with your eyes. I still remember then when you kind of asked me to lie...it's weird actually that I can understand" he said a little grumpy.

She giggled.

In the center of Troll Village everybody was busy. Poppy asked all the time stuff that Elise and Branch could do together. She was up to something.

While they were working they also talked about robots and other scientific stuff. Branch could see many times that when Elise laughed or when she was excited her eyes were sparkling and her hair did the same. Like she had glitter in them.

Elise was very euphoric and lost in her thoughts. She was very excited that Branch talked to her normally. Everybody seemed so nice and happy.

"Sorry. I know it will sound weird but..I think you have glitters on you sometimes." Branch did his best to say that on the most 'not weird' way that he could.

"Well, of course! I am a glitter troll after all." Elise was still euphoric not really noticing what she just said.

" What did you just said?" Branch was amazed.

'Oopsy..'

"What did I just said? I don't remember." Elise chuckled.

"You said that..." he started

"I say a lot of stupid stuff all the time. You don't want to pay attention to everything. Trust me!" Elise interrupted him.

"Yes but.."

" Hey everybody! Everything looks awesome! We are done here!" Poppy talked through a megaphone making everybody paying attention to her.

"Don't forget now. At 9 pm we are starting officially. We will be in groups and for the first time, this year we will have writers that will note our stories.

The trolls cheered happily.

"..aaaaand the best story will be written in a special separate book! Good luck to everybody!" She finished.

When Branch turned to finish what he was saying, he saw that Elise was already gone. He looked for her and he decided to search at the bunker as well.

She was there trying to write a good story. Elise was very focused and she was stressed out like always.

" You know that story it's for fun, right?.You don't have to try so hard." She could hear Branch talking from near the door.

"It's the first time when I participate on such a thing so it's very important to me."

"If you say so" Branch said at last.

Branch went in his room. He decided that he will try once more to make that rod. He already started once so he needed just to find his old project and continue from there.

The time for the horror story finally came and Elise was searching for her group. She had a number in her hand and she needed to search the fire camp with the same number. There, it was. She was with Poppy and the snack pack. Branch was already there too.

"Sorry if I am late."

"Don't worry! You are just on time!" Poppy assured her .

"You can choose when you want to read it. You can also be the last one . That way you can get used to our system and re-read your story. They are normally short stories so nobody gets bored." Poppy said while she was looking around.

The first 3 were Biggi, Cooper and Guy Diamond. 'Their stories are not scary at all...' Elise thought after they finished their stories. Scary for them was to miss 'hug time' or running out of cupcakes or forgetting your sunglasses at home. Elise could not understand this kind of 'scary'. 'The most decent horror story came from Branch. He added some monsters and some glitter blood which was not so bad.' Smiled Elise.

"It is your turn now. Do you feel ready?" She could hear Cooper.

Elise looked at Poppy who was smiling encouraging her.

"Ok. Here we go..." Elise started her story.

"My story it's about a little glitter troll girl named...umm.." she forgot to put a name. Elise was looking at the other trolls.

"Miss Dinkels!" Came Biggie with a name.

"Ummm..." she was searching for other options.

"Bridget!" Poppy came with a name too.

"Yes! Thank you Poppy! The little girl named Bridget had the most happy time in her life. She could smile a lot and be herself, all because one special troll in her life. Her mother was like a sun in her life. She gave her a ray of hope. Bridget had a dad and a sister too but they didn't liked her. The little girl's sister was older and she thought that everything should be hers because she was the first child to be born. Her father was thinking the same way. Although her sister..we are going to name her Cruella..was the first born she didn't got the glitter gift from her mom. Unfortunately her sister punished Bridget all the time for the gift that she could not have. Terrible things were happening when Bridget's mom was not there. Cruella and her father only said bad things about Bridget, like how life would have been much better without her. Cruella could make fun of Bridget all she wanted when her mom was not home. The big sister could destroy all Bridget's toys and then put her to lie that she did it. Cruella had her back assured all the time by her father."

" Wow..that it is indeed a creepy story. I don't know if I can listen anymore." Cooper said.

"Ok, just continue." He said after a little time.

"Cooper, shhh!" The other trolls looked at him to shut up.

"Unfortunately one day... when Bridget was not home something terrible happened. Their house burned. She saw a fire and she run to see what happened. Cruella and her father were outside. The Fire trolls were already busy with the fire when Bridget came. Her father was crying and he wanted to go inside. Bridget could not understand then what happened..but her beloved mom was inside."

"Ow no!" All the trolls whispered. Everybody was very focused on her story. With their eyes wide open and some of them with their mouth too. The writer kept on writing without even looking at his hand anymore. He just got caught in the story too.

"Cruella lied to her father that was Bridget's fault. Even if she tried to explain that she was not even there, he was completely deaf to what Bridget wanted to say. Whit her heart broken and nobody by her side, Bridget lost her shiny smile..with the glitters too"

"No way! That can't be true!" Guy Diamond shouted visible moved by that fact. It seemed that everybody forgot that was just a story.

"Well...her father and Cruella were very happy about that fact. Her days from then on were awful. She barely got something to eat, she was punished and tortured every day in every way possible by her sister and her father. But the worst feeling was when Cruella confessed to Bridget. She said that was her fault that the fire started because she was busy burning Bridget's new toys. Then everything got out of control. Cruella lied to her father that her mom was not in the house anymore and they two have to go out as fast as possible."

"That little brat! I swear I'm going to #$%!" Smidge got very angry.

"Bridget was angry too.. she was crying and she started a fight with her sister. That cost her the place in her father's house. She was not allowed to sleep inside anymore.

After one year her dad passed away being too sad of what happened, letting the two sisters alone. Well, I can assure you that was a continuous hell too." She finished having a sour smile on her face.

"I don't know if for you was a horror story, but I found it very scary" she added.

Nobody was saying anything and normally they should applaud. She felt weird because of the quietness and because of their staring looks.

"Well done, Elise!" Poppy started to clap her hands.

" Yeah!" The other ones followed her slowly.

" Elise..that was an awesome story! I am still in shock.. With so many details and so good told. How did you came up with such a good idea?" Poppy asked.

"Well..because..umm..." Elise didn't know if she should tell the truth.

" ..because Bridget it is actually Elise!" Branch said out loud.

"Ohhhh!" Everybody gasped.

"Oh my god!" Smidge express herself too.

All of them looked wondering at the freckled troll which had a sad face.

"Well..." Elise was scared not knowing what to say.

"It's ok to open your heart. Here nobody will judge you." Branch encouraged Elise, smiling gentle and coming closer to her.

"The story...it is indeed my life story ."She confessed looking around to see the other trolls reaction.

All of them came directly to hug her and you could hear words of support from each of them. They tried to comfort her. When she was released from the hugs of the trolls, Guy was the first one that said something nice.

"We are basically brothers. So from now on you will be my little sister." Guy smiled.

Elise felt finally safe. Everybody could see how her hair is lightly sparkling for short periods of time.

"You are indeed a glitter troll!" Suki said watching her hair.

The story night was over. Everybody left to their houses. She said goodbye and thanked for their support then she left with Branch at the bunker.

"Thank you very much for encouraging me today" Elise said looking grateful at Branch. "But when did you figured it out?" She asked.

"Well...when you said the first time little glitter troll. Then you said that your mom was like sun, your eyes and hair are colored in a sunny yellow. Maybe you wanted to say something else but first I thought about the color. Then the manner that you was talking, the expression of your face...that made me realize that 'Bridget' was you." Branch explained very clearly and serious all the signs that leaded him to the truth.

"I am impressed. It was very nice of you." Elise stopped and she looked at Branch. She wanted to hug him but she didn't know how to ask. She didn't dared.

He understood once more from her look what she wanted, he approached and hugged her.

"Seriously now. You have to stop the 'telling stuff with your eyes' thing." She could hear him.

"Well, maybe you should stop understanding. It is difficult to give up the easiest method to ask something from you. I don't know if you observed, but I am a shy girl." Elise said making a little joke.

"Ow really?" Branch smiled, now looking at her.

They continued to walk. When they finally reached home, each of them went to their rooms .

Elise tried to sleep but after this day she couldn't. She kept on thinking at all the stuff and all the feelings that she had and still have. She decided to go at her favorite place to relax a little. Very quietly, she opened the door and went out of her room. She needed to be very careful to not wake up Branch. The elevator that was bringing her outside made quite a lot of noise which made Branch come out of his room and look. He could also not sleep so he just followed Elise.

She was near the water and started slowly to sing like she did so many times there. Her voice was very soft. Branch could feel all the time that deep emotion when she was singing.

 _Trying hard to fight these tears_

 _I'm crazy worried_

 _Messing with my head this fear_

 _I'm so sorry_

 _You know you gotta get it out_

 _I can't take it_

 _That's what being friends about_

 _I, I want to cry_

 _I can't deny_

 _Tonight I wanna up and hide_

 _And get inside_

 _It isn't right ?I gotta live in my life_

 _I know I gotta do it.._

 _Gotta turn the world into your dance floor_

 _Determinate, determinate_

 _Push until you can't and then demand more_

 _You and me together, we can make it better_

 _Gotta turn the world into your dance floor_

 _Determinate, determinate_

 _Hate to feel this way_

 _And waste a day_

 _I gotta get myself on stage_

 _I shouldn't wait or be afraid_

 _The chips will fall where they may_

 _I know I, I know I_

 _I know…_ (Determinate Bridgit Mandler)


End file.
